


Another Night

by dragonsong1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsong1986/pseuds/dragonsong1986
Summary: Just another night in the Weasley household.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kid fics





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my older works. I think I posted this on fanfiction.com way back when, but I'm starting to post my stuff here now. Let me know what you think!

Curled around her husband, Molly Weasley sleeps soundly. A smile graces her lips whilst she dreams happily of her life while her newest babe sleeps in the bassinet in the next room. Soft breathing sounds from the sleeping couple carry through the moonlight bedroom. The strong arm of her husband wraps around her waist when she cuddles closer in her sleep. A small sigh of contentment escapes her lips when the pressure registers to her sleeping mind.  


Small hands clench in her blanket as the infant in the next room turns to her side with wide brown eyes. A shrill howl is let loose and awakens both man and wife to their crying girl. Molly throws the coverlet from her as she rushes from the room to her baby’s side. With hushed tones and murmured words she tries to sooth her new daughter tenderly and gathers her in her arms rocking the babe’s shaking form. She sings a soft melody to the babe as her husband wanders downstairs to summon a warm bottle. Barely changing the rhythm of her movements she checks her diaper, seeing nothing amiss, she continues her ministrations as before.  


“Molly, darling, give her to me. I’ll feed Ginevra tonight. I want you go back to bed and get more rest. Now no arguing, it’s my turn, you have a busy day tomorrow with the boys.” smiling he kisses her forehead and lifts the babe from his wife’s arms.  


“Arthur, you say this every time she wakes during the night. I’ll let it by this time ‘cause I’m so tired.” Molly conceded with a yawn and a kiss of her husband’s lips, then her daughter’s head. She then slips out of the room and back into bed to be brought to slumber instantly.  


“That was easier than I thought it would be. Ginny, your mother worries over you and the boys so much she has been neglecting herself again. Here is your bottle little one. I’m glad she decided to bottle the milk; I hate to see her so tired. And you have been sleeping longer at nights, I’m so proud of you,” talking to his youngest child while feeding her, Arthur walks over to the window.  


With the waxing moon shining brightly as his guide he gazes at the front yard. His wife’s garden could be seen with the aid of the moon’s glow. Gnarled trees line the walls and a large pond, as well as the occasional garden gnome surrounding the house. Once a week she works out in her garden, she even did so while pregnant, though with the help of a quiet Percy.  
Breaking from his reverie by the sound of a small voice, Arthur puts the sleeping Ginny back in her bassinet and exits the room. Out in the hall a bleary eyed Percy stood still holding onto his door.  


“Dad, did Ginevra wake again? She really should sleep through the night by now shouldn’t she?” asked Percy in a haughty but tired tone, “I could never have been that much trouble as a youngster. Good night Dad, I shall see to Ginevra if she wakes again. I won’t be able to sleep otherwise, not to worry.” With that he turned back to his room and closed the door to an amused but hesitant Arthur Weasley.  


“That boy gets more curious everyday. He won’t be a lick of trouble until he gets older mind, but quite troublesome he will be indeed.” Following those muttered words of uncharacteristic insight, Arthur turns from his son’s door and back to his own room to his Molly. With a brief kiss to his wife’s brow he tucks himself back into bed to curl around her once more.


End file.
